


rose-colored glasses

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Experimental Style, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All of that's yours, him him him, from head to toe.





	rose-colored glasses

_Drip._

_Drip._

Crimson paints his lips, smelling faintly of copper tint, reminding you to stop touching him, but you can't. Warm red liquid drains down the pipe with all the water from the faucet. All of that's yours, _him him him,_ from head to toe.

"Luci... look what you've done to my face,” he says. A pink tongue darts out to lick the bruised lips, touching the fake tooth that replaced the old one you had plucked out yourself. His finger taps where there’s a blue-purple bruise blooming on his cheek. 

Mark him. Leash him. Make sure everyone knows he’s _yours._

"They look beautiful on you."

Sam was asking for it. 

"It hurts." 

"Stop acting like you didn’t get off from it. I know you like them." A chuckling sound comes out from the lungs in an arrogant pitch. Sam loves them, you know. You always know. You know him better then anyone.

Quietness falls.

The clock cries loudly, together with the soiled boy’s stuttering breathes. Tears drop and drop onto his pale white hands. 

Tick. Tock. 

⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ Tick. Tock. 

⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ Tick. Tock.

"I didn't mean it,” you say, smiling tightly. “You know how much I love you."

"Which one didn’t you mean?" 

There’s grooves in the shape of your nails climbing his throat. Bruises on his legs. A multitude of cute little scars on his back.

"I do what I have to, Sam. I don't have a choice." 

Yes. 

Yes, you always have a choice. Just not for him.

Because in the end Sam Winchester always come back. Starving, hungry to the touch. Gives in. Cries your name in a way that would have Satan blushing like a virgin. 

A perfect plaything.

"I love you too.”

You always know him best.


End file.
